


Hearty Helping

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another attempt of seeking out Malachite goes fruitless once again, Garnet finds Pearl had gone overboard with her hobby of cooking. Thankfully Garnet knows just what to do… sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearty Helping

It was late, the once lively and bright beach city had now made the overnight change of becoming quiet and dark, with only a few streetlights to light the town for the nighttime wanders or late night businesses, or for those who dwelled the beach, an asterism of stars served to brighten their way. 

A series of footsteps in the sand made their imprint with each step as Garnet made her way back onto land. Another attempt at seeking Malachite had once again turned up fruitless, the hardest part was finding a way to balance out seeking Malachite and assistance with the drill. Neither could be dropped and brushed aside, but both tasks were time consuming. It was difficult to find that perfect balance, the cluster was a ticking time bomb and the drill needed to be built for that to be dealt with... But at the same time Garnet had already lost enough gems during the war. 

But now was not the time or place to think about that, Malachite wasn't found yet, she would just have to search again. End of story. Now it was time to return to the temple and plan on what to do next while Steven slept. 

Or at least while he should be sleeping. Garnet stopped dead in her tracks and glanced up at the temple, all the lights were still on. Had Pearl and Amethyst forgotten to enforce bedtime for Steven? It was possible seeing how busy they were with the drill project, and Greg recently purchased Steven a new video game he played for vast amounts of hours. If Amethyst and Pearl neglected to put Steven to bed he must had seen this as an excuse to stay up late and play that game. At least until she took over things. Bedtime was a must for humans like Steven, part gem or not. 

She made her way to the temple's door and opened it, just as she thought all the lights in the house were turned on. But the only thing missing was Steven lying on his stomach completely focused on his game. Instead there was Pearl, in the kitchen, surrounded by a fortress of pots, pans, white plastic bowls, sacks of potatoes, blocks of cheese, and dough. She didn't even notice Garnet entering the temple, she was too lost in her little hobby of cooking. Garnet found the whole thing to be far amusing with how ironic the situation was. Pearl loved cooking, she loved every measurement, every chemical reaction, and every moment of watching the food cook, but hated the act of eating. Thankfully Steven and Amethyst enjoyed eating greatly, so nothing went to waste. It was then Garnet got a whiff of the wonderful smell that lingered in the air. The whole temple reeked of butter and oil, but certainly had a nice home cooked food scent. Other then the sound of water boiling, the sizzle from a frying pan and Pearl's footsteps as she went from the stove, the counter and back, it was quiet. Maybe even a little too quiet for Garnet's liking, clearing her throat she spoke.

"Pearl,"

"Oh, Garnet?!" Pearl immediately turned around, finally noticing Garnet's presence and snapping out of her state of cooking up a storm. "I didn't see you there, sorry." she apologized, setting the spatula she held aside on the counter. "Any luck finding Malachite?"

"No." Garnet glanced at the kitchen, seeing no sign of Steven. "Where's Steven?"

 

"He's spending a night at Connie's. I thought it would be good for him to have a little break." she twiddled her thumbs and looked nervously at all the kitchenware and food she had out. "I thought the stress and seriousness of the drill might get to him, he needed a break. Amethyst insisted I take one as well, she and Peridot work well together so I figured they'll be alright... I thought doing a little cooking would help take my mind off things for awhile."

On the counter laid a vast amount of some kind of small doughy looking dumpling on various plates. Perhaps vast wasn't a big enough word, each plate was piled high with these doughy looking things.

"Exactly how long had you been cooking?" Garnet questioned.

"Oh," Pearl's cheeks flared blue at the realization of how long she had been cooking. "Since this afternoon... I guess I lost track of time and went a tad overboard." her eyes surveyed the pile of food before them. 

Curious Garnet picked up one of the dumpling like food, holding it with her thumb and index finger. Each one was quite plump with some kind of filling in the centre. 

"What are these?" she asked, squeezing it slightly, the odd yellow-ish coloured filling steeped out. 

"Well it's an earth food called 'pirogies', it's a dish of East European origins." Pearl explained. "It's basically just a cheese and potato filling in dough that's boiled then fried. I didn't feel like pestering Greg for money, so I just used whatever I found around here to make something."

"May I?" Garnet was always a little indifferent about eating, she didn't hate it like Pearl did, but wasn't as big a fan like Amethyst was. Sometimes eating peeped her interest, sometimes not. Plus it seemed only fair to eat the one she squeezed.

"Yes, yes, go ahead." she urged. "I doubt Steven can eat such quantities, and Amethyst never cared about quality." 

After adjusting her shades she popped the pirogi into her mouth and chewed. It was good, Pearl really knew her way around a kitchen. The outside was the perfect balance of doughy and crispy, and the filling was just the right amount and was creamy. Once she swallowed she could feel the warmth of the pirogi travel down her throat and down to her stomach.

"Well?" Pearl asked, cocking her head nervously as she awaited Garnet's feedback.

"It's good." she replied, wiping her hand on her suit. 

"Thank you, it's the first time I ever made pirogies. A dish involving fried food isn't normally my expertise, I prefer making pie. But I did have fun with this." Pearl said, gathering up the dirty dishes and placing them in the sink. "Is it difficult eating? I know Ruby and Sapphire both have different opinions." she asked. "Our little adventure with Alexandrite with Connie's parents over dinner wasn't exactly enjoyable with Amethyst's insistence on eating." she shuddered remembering that. 

"It's a little give and take, depends on the food really." Garnet said, glancing at the other pirogies before her. "Mind if I had some more?"

"Of course, go straight ahead!" Pearl beamed proudly. "I would hate for these to go to waste on just Amethyst and her black hole of an appetite." she made her way over to the cupboard and got a plate, putting six pirogies on the dish and then placing the plate before Garnet, and of course a fork. "Enjoy." she said cheerfully, going back to wash dishes.

Garnet looked down at the plate before her, six plump pirogies rested on the eggshell white coloured plate. It was odd, normally she wasn't excited about eating, but something about these pirogies just seemed so appealing. Of course she wasn't going to lose her typical calm, cool, and collective self. Picking up the fork she speared a pirogi through the middle and bit into it. Like the first one it was delicious, still warm, doughy, and still had that lovely creamy potato and cheese filling. 

"These are wonderful. You really outdid yourself." Garnet complimented.

"Oh you're flattering me, I merely used what I found lying around the temple's kitchen." Pearl said. Garnet didn't even need Pearl to turn around from the sink or future vision to know her cheeks were tinged with a blue blush. 

"I mean it, they are delicious." Garnet said and used her fork to spear a second one. She pondered why she seemed far more eager to eat, maybe the meal was just more visibly appealing compared to what restaurants Steven took her to. Or maybe it was the texture? She didn't know, all she knew was that she wanted these pirogies. 

Granted the doughy outside and cheesy potatoes inside made them a bit on the filling side, but they were too good to refrain from eating. She licked her lips and ate a third, then a fourth, a fifth, and of course a sixth. They were filling, but she sensed like something was telling her to eat more. 

"Pearl, may I have seconds?" Garnet asked.

"Seconds?" Pearl repeated and turned around from washing the dishes.

"Is there a problem?" she inquired. 

"Not at all, it's just pirogies are rather filling from what I understand about earth food." Pearl responded, walking over to Garnet and began filling her plate with another six. "Plus you ever were that big of an eater."

"The food's good." Garnet replied and immediately speared a pirogi. 

"Oh, it's nothing really." her cheeks once again blushed blue. "If I had proper ingredients I would had prepared something along the lines of a pie or a chocolate lava cake." 

"Stop being modest Pearl, these are utterly delightful." Garnet said after swallowing another mouthful. "This is wonderful." 

"I'm glad you like it, it really takes my mind off everything. Malachite, the cluster, the drill, I know it sounds silly but it's nice to be able to forget for awhile." she paused and adverted end her gaze. "I knows irresponsible sounding but-"

"Pearl, if I learned one thing from being on earth, it's that we're all allowed to have some silliness, it's healthy for us." she ate another pirogi. "I think Steven has proved that quite a few times." she ate another pirogi from the second helping. 

"Agreed, and besides at least now Steven has lunch." she glanced at the various piles of pirogies. "For the next few weeks... or months." she twiddled her thumbs. "I suppose I'll have to freeze these. I would hate for these to go bad or just be wasted on Amethyst." she let out a sigh. "I doubt the freezer here can hold all of these, I really did go overboard, didn't I?" she groaned. "Steven's going to get sick of these within a few days."

"They're good at least." Garnet mused, polishing off the last of the food on her plate. "Would a third helping be alright?"

"A third?!" Pearl gawked at her. "You really are hungry."

"Looking for Malachite is a time consuming task, it takes to a lot of energy." Garnet shrugged. "Plus figuring out how to balance that and the drill is rather tricky." 

"Well I got plenty to spare." Pearl said and placed another six before her.

The aroma was so intoxicating, almost hypnotic in an odd way. Garnet felt fairly full after eating thirteen pirogies, but she dared not stop eating, their were still so many pirogies left to eat. Realistically Garnet knew she couldn't eat all these- well actually she could. She was a gem after all. All it would take was a little shapeshifting to create a form that could properly eat and digest all the food. But that would require a rather odd explanation to Pearl on why she was using her powers for such an unusual reason. Her current form could hold more, perhaps not monstrous amounts but certainly more. Armed with her fork she started on the third round. Like the first time the pirogies were still warm, doughy, and still had that rich and creamy filling she started to adore so.

Pearl stared at her the whole time while she ate, it clearly surprised her when Garnet began eating such large quantities. It didn't necessarily annoy Garnet or come off as rude to her, but knowing Pearl she would apologize for staring so long, and she didn't need future vision to predict that. After polishing off the last one she let out a rather exhausted sigh. She was stuffed, and it showed. The midsection of her suit had began to round out from the pirogies. Pearl was right, these were filling, but she could keep going. She turned her head to Pearl, who had remained frozen completely during her third plate. Pearl quickly averted her eyes from Garnet.

"S-sorry for staring, I urm-"

"Pearl?"

"Y-yes?!"

She pushed her plate towards her. "Another plate, if you don't mind." 

"Of c-course." Pearl stuttered and quickly added another six to the plate.

"Pearl, you don't need to act so shocked. It's just eating, you seen Amethyst eat tons of food." she reassured, acting like her usual calm self she knew Pearl was used to. "I know what I'm doing." Okay, maybe that was a half lie. She was eating, that was for sure. But she couldn't help but feel this odd excitement with each pirogi she devoured. And she didn't want to stop, even being well aware that overindulgence was never a wise thing to partake in. 

"I'm well aware of what you're doing Garnet, I'm used to seeing Amethyst pig out... just not you." she returned to the sink. "I'm... going to wash dishes, I would hate to have these dishes pile up then be too busy to deal with them." Pearl excused herself and quickly retreated to the pile of dishes in the sink. 

With Pearl busy Garnet promptly dug into the fourth plate like nobody's business. Each pirogi was bursting with flavour, it amazed Garnet how she wasn't sick of them yet. But she wasn't going to complain, maybe her taste palette wasn't picky? Oh well, if she could get away with eating plenty of pirogies then she would. But her form was starting to show the effects of such indulgence. Her suit grew tight with the swell of her middle, it was getting uncomfortable but she couldn't care less, eating was her main priority.

The fourth serving was done, not a crumb or smear of filling remained, all of the contents had gone into her stomach, and it showed. The sound of dishes clinking together filled the area. Pearl had finished washing, drying, and putting away the last of the dishes before turning to look at Garnet.

"Uhh... do you want more?" she asked nervously, unable to even make eye contact with her.

"Of course." Garnet replied, she had no intention of slowing down now, dare to say she was on a roll. With that being said Pearl made her way over and placed another six upon her plate. Her hands shook as she did so, concern for her, Garnet reached out and lightly touched Pearl's hand. "Pearl?" she asked as Pearl quickly withdrew her hand away from Garnet's touch. "Are you alright?"

"Why of course!" she replied rather quickly and clearly louder then intended. "I'm in great condition! Why do you ask? My gem isn't cracked, I haven't 'poofed', I'm in tip top shape!" her mouth formed a forced and fake smile. "See? I'm perfectly fine."

"You know what I mean." Garnet's eyes narrowed through her shades. "You're acting strange."

"Oh, it's nothing, really!" her face flushed blue. "No need to be concern! Not one bit!"

"Pearl," she said in a firm tone, not enough to seem crossed, but firm enough to make it clear she wanted the truth. 

"I-I rather not..." she confessed, looking away. "You don't need to worry, I'm fine."

"Pearl, you can tell me." she reassured. 

"You're think I'm weird!" Pearl yelled, shutting her eyes. "Garnet, I really don't want to bring it up."

"Why would I think you're weird?" Garnet asked in confusion, although unseeable her tone of voice made it clear she was stumped. 

Why would Pearl think she would find anything abnormal about her? It was rather puzzling, everything about their situation was odd. Her increased appetite, the drill, the cluster and Malachite. What could Pearl possibly say that could weird her out more? 

"Okay, here we go..." there was a long pause before Pearl took a deep breath to speak. "I like watching you eat." her hands quickly covered up her face. "Oh my stars, did I really just say that?!" 

"Watching me eat?" Garnet repeated. "I don't get it, you see Amethyst and Steven eat all the time."

"It's different with you, I can't really explain it." she finally brought her hands away from her face. "It's just rather appealing. maybe I'm just vain and it makes me feel proud that you're eating such a vast amount of my cooking? I mean you aren't much of an eater, and to see you like this... it does something to me." Pearl gulped nervously. "There, I said it."

Pearl found her eating to be appealing? Well, it was just eating. Garnet saw no harm in it, long as she was getting her fill of food she was content with whatever Pearl found appealing to look at. 

"Then I may have an idea." she said, then quickly ate another pirogi, not able to resist since they were on her plate. 

"An idea?" Pearl raised a brow at her. "If what I said creeped you out, I have no problem leaving you until you are done eating."

"No, it's nothing like that." she explained. "I like eating. You like watching. Correct?"

"Why yes."

"Then the solution is simple enough for both of us to enjoy this." Garnet pushed the plate towards Pearl, who just stared at her in confusion. "You're going to feed these to me."

Her blue eyes lowered down at the plate, an uneasy look formed upon her face at the suggestion. "Are you sure?" she questioned. "You don't have to do this just for my enjoyment. And you're already so full." her eyes shifted to the fairly taut stomach of Garnet's. "I would hate to push you pass your limits."

"Yes Pearl, I'm sure." she place her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. "Go on ahead."

Pearl bit into her cheek. Nervously she took the plate in one hand, and picked up a pirogi with the other. "May I start?"

Garnet chuckled, it was rather cute to see her all nervous like this. "Of course you can." and with that being said Garnet opened her mouth.

Pearl popped a pirogi in and Garnet chewed. Pearl's gaze never left from Garnet's mouth, and was it just her or did she see the faintest of smiles upon her pale face? Once that plate was polished off Pearl placed another six on the plate, and they repeated that process each time an empty plate interrupted them. Garnet lost track of just how many she devoured, but it didn't matter. She was in pure ecstasy, although by now the pirogies had gotten cold they were still utterly delicious. And was it just her or did they taste even better when Pearl was feeding them to her? She pondered the possibilities and came to the conclusion that it was just because she enjoyed Pearl's company. And Pearl certainly seemed to be having just as much fun as she was with this. Her smile had transformed from a faint trace to a wide and joyous grin as she fed her, eyes fixated on her mouth as she fed her pirogi after pirogi. She was certainly having just as much fun as Garnet was, now if only her form could say the same. Fusions were often big, therefore Garnet came to the conclusion that she would be able to handle eating pass her limits with ease. But her logic was proven flawed with quite a few factors. 

One, she was a fusion, yes. Not to mention the tallest out of all the gems on earth. But gems that weren't fusions such as Rose Quartz and Jasper were still much bigger than her. So her size theory was thrown out the window.Two, Not to mention Amethyst wasn't a fusion and could down far more food then she could. And three, she was a fusion where one of the gems wasn't a fan of eating. So the dream of eating in such a indulgence manner wasn't going to be never ending, but at least she could live in the moment. Eating pirogi after pirogi, not having to lift a single finger as Pearl fed her. It was a dream come true, but like all dreams it came to an end, if she liked it or not. 

Her stomach which had expanded greatly, let out a distressed growl just as Pearl was about to select another pirogi. She immediately stopped and looked at Garnet, letting out a small gasp as she realized just how much she stuffed Garnet with.

"Oh Garnet, you could had told me to stop. I'm sorry." Pearl apologized.

"I didn't want you to." she panted.

"Please, we all have limits. I think you reached yours." she ran a hand through her short hair. "Let's move you to the couch, it may be more comfortable." she held out her arm, offering assistance.

Too tired from all the food to argue Garnet obliged. Taking Pearl's arm she finally got off the stool and onto her feet, which was a very odd experience now. Before stuffing herself with such enormous amounts of pirogies, she easily could had made the journey from the kitchen to the couch with ease. But after all the food the task certainly changed. Her centre of gravity was thrown off, her ability to walk (well more like waddle at this point) was challenging, if not for Pearl assisting her it would only be more hard. But she was in no mood to discuss such matters with Pearl, or anyone for that matter. She just wanted to get to that couch.

"I think you're right..." Garnet muttered as she plopped herself down, her two hands trailing on her belly. "Best to stop here." 

"Of course I am." Pearl beamed, enjoying being correct as usual. She plopped herself down next to Garnet, hesitantly putting a hand in her shoulder. "You ate so much, you really made progress in dealing with all the pirogies I've cooked."

"Sorry..."

"No need to apologize, it just makes less work storing these." she replied, her hand slowly creeping towards Garnet's enlarged stomach. Once her hand finally made contact with the taut belly she slowly rubbed, it was rather soothing to Garnet, who withdrew her own hands away from her abdomen. "Are you okay?" Pearl asked. "You ate quite a lot, I don't think you ate such a big amount before."

"I'm fine...just full." Garnet reassured. Full wasn't going to result in one of her gems getting cracked or being poofed. But it certainly made her suit uncomfortable, it amazed her how it still managed to stay in one piece, but that certainly didn't change how tight and constricting it felt. 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a little uncomfortable, but that's to be expected I suppose." Garnet sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Pearl asked.

"Unless you don't mind me lounging around naked I don't think so." Garnet groaned. "My attire feels too damn tight."

"Go ahead."

"Excuse me?!" 

"I just fed you dozens of pirogies, I don't think modesty is worth your discomfort. And it's just us here, well if it makes you nervous I could always just go-" Garnet didn't even need Pearl to finish talking, as soon as she got her consent to be naked and free from her constricting attire that was all she needed, even her shades were gone.

She let out a content sigh. "Ah, that's better." 

"Oh...oh my." Pearl's face flushed blue with embarrassment, she quickly looked away from the now nude Garnet.

"Oh come on Pearl, go on and have a look." Garnet encouraged. They known each other for years, fought both foes and sometimes each other, fused together, and been through thick and thin. Being stripped of her attire in front of Pearl shouldn't be such a big deal. 

"Isn't that... rather lewd?" Pearl choked out, still looking away.

"Pearl, I'm stuffed to the brim. Being lewd is the last thing I'm worried about." she reassured. 

Slowly but surely Pearl's gaze shifted onto Garnet, and even although it seemed impossible her face turned bluer with embarrassment. It was rather cute seeing Pearl be so flustered in such a situation.

"First time you see me naked and I'm stuffed silly." Garnet chuckled. "Must be quite the odd sight for you, I apologize for how abnormal this is."

"It's perfectly fine!" Pearl said quickly. "It's fine, this is great!"

"You seem to be enjoying the view." Garnet chuckled. "Go on, be honest. It's just us in the temple tonight. You can afford to be a little lewd."

"If I must confess, it is quiet the sight. But not it a bad way." she replied, her hand slowly returned to Garnet's taut stomach to continue the soothing belly rub. "Seeing you like this... It's a lovely sight. All full from enjoying my cooking so much." her eyes soften, she leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on her stomach. Once the realization of what she just did caught up to her Pearl covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I got caught up in the moment, I'm sorry!"

"Pearl," Garnet slowly took her hands away from her face. "It's okay." she cupped Pearl's face and planted a small kiss on her left cheek. 

"G-Garnet!" Pearl stuttered, eyes widen in shock.

Garnet could only chuckle at how surprised Pearl was. "You're cute when you're all flustered like this." 

"Thank you for the compliment." she shifted in her seat awkwardly, before finally deciding to rest her head on Garnet's shoulder and idly rub her belly.

"Pearl?"

"Yes?"

Her hand lifted Pearl's chin, she pressed her lips against her gem. Taking in exactly how it felt against her lip, smooth, slightly cool and had that slight and subtle shine. Very fitting for Pearl if you were to ask Garnet. Once again a blushed spread upon her cheeks, she nervously looked away from Garnet, a small pleased smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you." she replied, gaze finally returning to look at Garnet. "This evening has been lovely." 

"Has been?" Garnet repeated. "It doesn't have to stop here."

"It doesn't?"

"Not unless you wish it." she reminded. "I'm already stuffed, long as it did doesn't involve more food I'm willing to take this as far as you want it to."

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked raising an eye brow at Garnet. "I would hate to take advantage of you in this state. You don't owe me anything just because you ate my cooking, I had plenty to spare."

"I'm quite sure." she nodded giving Pearl a reassuring smile. "Shall we continue?" 

"We shall." Pearl's long and slender fingers gently cupped Garnet's face, as if she was a rare and fragile glass figurine. 

Her pinky finger stroked her right cheek delicately, her touch was light and airy but certainly affectionate. Slowly Pearl brought her face closer and closer to Garnet's until Pearl's lips pressed against Garnet's. The kiss was gentle and soft like silk, but rather quick. She pulled away from Garnet, a small smile on her face as she let out a giggle.

"What?" Garnet inquired, not that she minded Pearl's sudden outburst of laughing. 

"You're right, my food was good." she replied as Garnet could only give her a confused look. "I can taste it on your lips." 

And with that being said she cupped her face again and kissed her, this time for much longer, and a different feel. More intense and passionate compared to the soft and delicate kiss from before. It was a sort of yearning that lingered in not just Pearl but in Garnet as well. She wanted this, she wanted whatever Pearl was willing to give, each kiss grew stronger with a deeper and overwhelming feel of wanting. Time blurred together, Malachite, the drill, the cluster and every other negative sense seemed to had faded away into nothingness. And Garnet couldn't had been happier about that, all the problems that she and the other were facing seemed to had magically disappeared, none of them existed. It was just her and Pearl, and the plenty of pirogies she ate. 

Pearl slowly pulled away from Garnet's lips, she began to create a trail of kisses that started from her chin and wandered down her neck. Each smooch was caring and loving, each kiss lasted for a fairly long amount of time before planting another one that trailed down. She was taking her time, no doubt wanting to take in every touch and curve of her body. Her kisses trailed lower and lower, eventually they reached her belly. Pearl got out of her seat and stood before her and continued. Like before her kisses traveled downwards, the same feeling of before, but Pearl paused about halfway down her stomach.

"Er... Garnet?" she asked, her eyes meeting Garnet's gaze.

"Yes?"

"How far do you want me to take this?" she asked. 

Pearl's affections wasn't something Garnet intended to sought out, but it wasn't something she was opposed to either. Kisses and getting her enlarged stomach rubbed was one thing, but sex was another. But like before it wasn't something she intended, but it wasn't something she opposed.

"How far do you want to go?" she asked, the image of Pearl between her legs growing more and more appealing with each passing second.

"To the moon and back." she said, her voice loving but still contained traces of lust building up. 

"Then let's go there." she smiled as a rush of excitement hit her like a tidal wave. Drowning her in how much she looked forward to this.

Pearl smiled, settling herself on her knees on the ground. Garnet shifted as she spread her legs. Even more grateful she decided to remove her attire. 

"How should I start?" Pearl asked.

"However you see fit." Garnet replied.

Pearl nodded, "Of course, but if things get too overwhelming for you or you want me to stop, just stay the word. And I'll stop immediately, you don't need to push yourself just for my sake. I'll start slow, okay?"

"Of course, now can we began?" pleaded Garnet. Even just thinking about what was to come drove her wild with arousal, she eagerly looked forward to this.

True to her word Pearl started out slow and gentle, using a finger she ran a single finger up the middle of her labia, revealing the not only the bud of Garnet, but her just how aroused she already was. Garnet's chest felt like it was going to burst from how tight it was beginning to feel. The anticipation was killing her, she glanced down at Pearl with eyes that were just pleading for her to touch her. Pearl looked up and shot Garnet a sly grin before returning to her attention back to between Garnet's legs. 

"You ready?" she asked. 

"Yes, yes, of course!" Garnet quickly replied. "Please, go on ahead."

With Garnet's encouragement Pearl placed a finger on Garnet's clitoris. Her breathing hitched from that touch, this was it. This was really happening, she and Pearl were really going to have sex, she pondered the idea that maybe if she peeked into the future sooner she could had predicted this happening. But then again what good would that do? Sex was always something that was a giant mess of emotions. Excited, nervous, lustful, it was not something that a single emotion could describe, it was just a giant unpredictable storm of feelings. 

Her toes curled as Pearl started to massage her sensitive bud in a clockwise circular motion. She started off slow and steady in a consistent pace, allowing Garnet to get used to her touch. Each caring and gentle stroke of the clit although harmless looking at first glance drove Garnet mad with arousal that was steadily increasing. Her touch was toxic and she was feeling the effects of it. Being so easily aroused currently meant Pearl could had just rushed this whole process, but this was Pearl, she was never one to rush things and sex was one of those things. She took pride in her lovemaking and refused to be just a quick and passionless fuck. It didn't take future vision to know Pearl wanted to make this moment memorable. A sharp and quick gasped came from Garnet as Pearl increased her pace, still massaging the bud, but bouncing back and fourth between clockwise and counterclockwise, but not in a certain pattern, but instead at random. Each touch became unpredictable and wild, however it still had the elegant Pearl aura of not rushing so everything would be perfect. Her left leg get a slight twitch, Pearl took her eyes off the clit and glance up, a pleased grin on her face.

"You like this?" she asked, her tone was confident and bold. She knew was she was doing.

Garnet refused to speak, if she did she was afraid she wouldn't be able to utterly any words later if she spoke any now. So she just gave Pearl a nod to answer her question.

Pearl's smile widen from her response. Supposedly pleased with her reaction she then removed her finger from her bud, leaning closer Pearl's tongue seeped though her mouth and she placed it on her clit. The feeling of the warm tongue on her sensitive clit made her right leg ever so slightly twitch, her arousal was steadily increasing with each flick of Pearl's tongue on her bud sent her into ecstasy. Her breathing quicken with each movement of the tongue, every motion made her feel like her body was going to melt. She used what little strength she had now to look down at Pearl, who didn't even notice her gaze. She was concentrating so hard on her lovemaking. It was adorable really, to see Pearl so focused on making sure this night was unforgettable, even though stuffing herself silly alone would had done that.

Pearl withdrew her tongue from her bud and glance up at Garnet again. "Garnet?" 

"Y-yes?" she choked out, feeling as if her chest would tighten so hard it would burst if she talked too much.

"If it's alright, how many fingers would you prefer I start with?" Pearl questioned. "If you're okay with it after all, remember all I need is a 'no' from you and I'll stop, no questions asked." she added.

"How...however you see fit." she panted, once again feeling that rush of anticipation with what was to come. This was all so thrilling to Garnet, eating such vast amounts of food and sex was making tonight a very promising night.

Her fingers curled into her palms, anxious to feel more of Pearl's touch. Pearl slipped one of her slender fingers into Garnet's moist core.

"How's this?" she asked, looking up at Garnet for approval.

"I-it's fine, go on." she replied giving Pearl a quick nod. 

Slowly and carefully she slid in another one of her fingers into her slick flesh. Garnet took a deep breath, readying herself for what to come. 

Pearl slowly brought her head back down to the clit and placed her tongue back on it again and returned to licking the bud in a rhythmic circular motion, while her two fingers slowly began to thrust at her slick and wet core. It would had been impossible to hold back a moan of pleasure as Pearl licked and thrusted. Her senses were being overwhelm, but not in a bad way. She was just having so many emotions at once. Lust, excitement, pleasure, joy, and seemingly every positive other emotion that existed appeared to be present with her at this very moment. Her breathing quicken as Pearl's fingers sped up her pace steadily. 

Her toes curled, every flick of the tongue and thrust of Pearl's delicate fingers drove her mad. She could feel her body start to tense up, she was nearly there. Pearl knew what she was doing, Pearl knew what it would take to render her body weak from lust, how to make her toes curl, how to make her mad with desire. She knew just what to touch, say, and do to make Garnet weak with arousal and passion. Did Pearl had a method to doing this to others? Had she kept a certain well thought out plan in that head of hers? Whatever, it didn't matter now. All that mattered was whatever she was doing it was working.

And with one final lick of the tongue and thrust of the fingers she came. Her body tensed up, her toes curled deeper in the soles of her feet, her fingers dug into her palms. The storm of emotions became a tornado, she couldn't identify any of the emotions, her mind was clouded, she couldn't speak other the cry out in pleasure as she came. Her core dripping with-

....

Jasper's face flared red as she quickly slammed the notebook in her hands shut. She had the feeling she wasn't supposed to see this, or anyone else for that matter. She wondered why Peridot had taken to writing in these notebooks so often, looks like the her question was answered. She had to give Peridot credit for not refer to the vagina as a 'meat mitten' anymore.

"Had no idea Peridot was into this stuff." Jasper muttered quietly to herself, placing the notebook back on a shelf in the barn. Since coming to earth and joining the Crystal Gems, Jasper was learning a lot... but maybe more then she desired to. But Peridot's writing, something about it just drew Jasper into these notebooks. She Her eyes looked at the shelf again, why did Peridot waste her time and writing such- it was that moment Jasper noticed a fourth notebook. Curiosity got the better of her and she reached out and grabbed it. "Bite Off More Then You Can Chew?" she read the title out loud, she haven't seen this one before. Upon checking the summary her face flared red again upon realizing this particular piece was about her. 

She wasn't sure whether to be pissed off because it took Peridot so long to write about her, or weirded out because this was what earth dwellers called "friend fiction". Only one way to find out, she opened the notebook. 

"By Diamond's name I'm gonna regret this..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, everything was friend fiction written by Peridot. XD


End file.
